Meet to Part?
by suyominie
Summary: "Jadilah manusia kuat untuk tinggal di dunia keji ini, Jimin-sunbae." - Min Yoongi. "Permisi, apa Min Yoongi ada di sini?" - Park Jimin. - [YoonMin/GS!Jimin/Edisi dibuang sayang./Summary sampah! :"D]


**Meet to Part?** By **suyominie**

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin ( **GS** )

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRUGH_

Seorang gadis mengerang kesakitan saat tubuh belakangnya membentur dinding. Ia menatap tiga gadis lain yang mengelilinginya. "Ka-kalian mau apa?"

Tiga gadis itu berdecih. Salahsatu dari mereka kembali mendorongnya kasar lalu menyeringai. "Beri kami uang."

"Ta-tapi tadi pagi aku su-sudah memberi ka-kalian," kata gadis itu gemetar.

"Jimin, tadi pagi dan sekarang berbeda." Gadis tersebut mengambil kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Jimin. Ia meniup lensa kemudian menggosok-gosoknya dengan ujung rok Jimin. "Apa perlu kupatahkan barangmu ini?"

"Jangan!" seru Jimin dengan nada tingginya.

"Beraninya kau," mata gadis di dekatnya mengeluarkan pancaran kebencian. "Ji Woo, kau ambil ember di balik semak! Dan kau Mi Hee, ambil tasnya!"

"Oke, Soo Hyun." Kedua gadis yang disebut namanya langsung menjalankan perintah dari Soo Hyun.

"Uangku sudah habis, sungguh! Jangan, tolong!" Jimin ketakutan. Namun, ia tetap berontak ketika tasnya direbut paksa. Soo Hyun geram, tangannya mencengkram kepala Jimin hingga menempel pada tembok. "Diam!" Jimin hanya menurut, dia menundukkan kepala bulir-bulir air keluar dari pelupuknya. Soo Hyun menjauhkan tangan setelah memberi kode pada Ji Woo agar segera melakukan tugasnya.

 _BYUURRR_

Air mengguyur, membasahi Jimin yang sedikit gemetar saat air itu menyentuh kulit. Soo Hyun dan Ji Woo tertawa keji. "Itu pelajaran untuk orang yang susah menurut," ujar Soo Hyun mendorong kepala Jimin yang tertunduk menggunakan telunjuk.

"Ya, Soo Hyun- _ah_. Tidak ada uang di tasnya, tapi aku menemukan cincin. Dan sepertinya itu mahal," celetuk Mi Hee menunjukkan benda kecil yang berkilau. Seketika Jimin membulatkan mata lalu mendongak.

"Itu juga uang, 'kan?" Soo Hyun terkekeh. "Si Jelek, sudah pandai berbohong,"

"KUMOHON, JANGAN DIAMBIL!" pinta Jimin sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangan memohon.

Soo Hyun menggertakkan gigi. Ditamparnya pipi kanan Jimin hingga membuat gadis itu terduduk, tangan yang awalnya kembali bergerak untuk mencengram rambut Jimin terhenti ketika sebuah benda bulat berwarna oranye menghantam badannya. Ia mengaduh, "Aduh, siapa yan—"

"Maaf, _Sunbae_. Aku tidak sengaja."

Suara itu membuat semuanya menolehkan kepala. Terlihat pemuda tinggi dengan ransel besar di punggungnya, sedang berjalan mendekati mereka lalu menangkap benda yang memantul. "Bola ini tergelincir dari tanganku. Maaf, ya, _Sunbaedeul._ "

"Min Yoongi!" Jerit Soo Hyun, Mi Hee, dan Ji Woo tertahan. Mereka bertiga merapat untuk menutupi Jimin seraya membenahi penampilan masing-masing.

Min Yoongi mempertipis jarak mereka, mata besar itu melirik, mengintip Jimin yang terduduk dengan penampilan berantakan. "Tapi _Sunbaedeul_ sedang apa?"

"Ah- ah, tidak ada," jawab mereka bertiga gugup.

"Hm?" Yoongi memberikan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka bertiga tampak gelisah. Tanpa diduga, Yoongi menarik tangan Soo Hyun lalu mengambil cincin cantik yang berada digenggaman. " _Ne, Sunbae_. Ingin berhenti atau kulaporkan?" Ujarnya enteng. Saat ini, Yoongi memang memamerkan senyum. Akan tetapi, senyum itu malah membuat mereka ketakutan sampai-sampai tubuh mereka bergetar.

"Jangan laporkan! Y-ya, kami ber-berhenti!" seru mereka sebelum meninggal tempat itu.

"Huh, apa semua senior melakukan hal rendahan begitu? Menjijikkan." Yoongi memungut tas Jimin setelah memasukkan semua benda yang tadinya berserakkan. Tatapan itu beralih pada Jimin yang juga menatap dirinya. Ia mendekati Jimin, bersimpuh di hadapannya kemudian memberikan tas, tak lupa dengan cincin milik Jimin. " _Sunbae_ juga tidak seharusnya diam saja. Orang seperti itu sebenarnya ras terlemah dari manusia, karena mereka hanya berani melawan ketika berkelompok."

Yoongi beralih membuka ransel besarnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sana. Sehelai handuk kecil berwarna biru. Ia melampirkan handuk itu di kepala Jimin yang masih betah menatapnya. "Jadilah manusia kuat untuk tinggal di dunia keji ini, Jimin- _sunbae_."

Jimin terpaku memerhatikan Yoongi yang perlahan meninggalkannya. Dia melirik handuk biru terjuntai di kepala. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Jimin membenarkan letak kacamata bulat lalu merapikan kepangan rambutnya. Pagi ini ia bertekad untuk berterima kasih dengan benar, dan mengembalikan handuk biru kepada Min Yoongi. Setelah dipikir-pikir, gadis itu merasa kagum atas aksi yang dilakukan oleh Juniornya. Bohong kalau Jimin tidak tahu dengan seorang Mon Yoongi. Dia adalah junior yang banyak menarik perhatian senior kalangan perempuan di hari pertamanya sekolah menengah atas. Sekarang Yoongi kelas sepuluh dan Jimin kelas duabelas.

Sebelumnya ia juga sangat mengagumi Min Yoongi. Akan tetapi, dia cukup sadar diri untuk hal tersebut. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih dan mengembalikan barang miliknya. Tapi... dari mana dia tahu namaku?" Sejauh yang Jimin tahu, ingatannya tidaklah buruk. Ia sangat ingat Yoongi menyebut namanya sebelum pergi. "Apa di- tidak! Jangan mengada-ada, Park Jimin!" Jimin menggeleng kuat, mengusir semua rasa yang mengganjal, tapi menyesakkan itu.

Ia memulai langkah menuju kelas Yoongi. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kelas Yoongi, Jimin mengeratkan pegangan pada tali paperbag. Sejenak ia memanjatkan doa sebelum membuka pintu ruangan.

Kelas yang tadinya riuh langsung terdiam melihat ada yang membuka pintu. Park Jimin, sang pelaku, tersenyum canggung sembari menebar pandangan di ruangan itu, tapi tak ada sosok Min Yoongi. Jimin memberanikan diri bertanya pada junior yang berada di dekatnya. "Permisi, apa Min Yoongi ada di sini?"

"Yoongi? Dia sudah pindah. Dan kemarin adalah hari terakhirnya bersekolah, _Sunbae_."

 **-** _ **Finish-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Note:**

Daripada dibuang, mending post ke sini aja wkwk. Gatau dah saya bikin apaan ini.


End file.
